Atlantic Archipelago
The is a group of isles on Earth Bet that comprise Britain, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and innumerable smaller islands including the Channel Islands. It is a region that is under just as much duress as the rest of the world. Geography/Description The end of the last ice age caused a rise in sea levels that submerged a land bridge that originally connected the continent of Europe to the Archipelago. The Anglo-Scottish border is actually beyond Hadrian's Wall. Ireland is purportedly the most deforested place in Europe. Residents *The King's Men *The Suits *Kevin Norton *Glaistig Uaine (Speculative) *Acidbath (Speculative) Points of Interest * London * Dublin * Manchester * Cardiff History Background Given the divergence point of the 1980s it is unknown what form if any the peace process took.The author has intimated the process is different but has not gone on record about it. London was attacked by the Simurgh in 2003, given other containment procedures at least some of it was quarantined. At another point a football stadium in Cardiff was targeted by String Theory.String Theory and Lab Rat stepped out of the same portal. String Theory was short, shorter with her slouch, and petite, her dark hair tied back into a braid, her lips pulled back into a wide expression halfway between a grin and a smile. With her glasses, it made me think of a frog, or a small lizard. ... String Theory had made her tinker devices and then auctioned away ‘safeties’. Not uses of the weapon or offering targets, but only guarantees that the owner of a ‘safety’ wouldn’t be one of her randomly selected targets. The targets had ranged from gas stations in Indonesia to a filled football stadium in Cardiff. As one could imagine, there had been a high demand for her arrest. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 For this heinous act of interfering with a sporting event, on top of her other crimes, she was imprisoned. At some point, a prime minister of England was successfully assassinated by Teacher.Crimes: conspiracy to assassinate the Vice President of the United States. Successful. Conspiracy to assassinate the Prime Minister of England. Successful. He picked big targets, took his time and was successful. Setting up his pawns and giving them the low level thinker powers they needed for observation and information gathering, for getting glimpses of the future or intuitively knowing how to hack or decrypt, or for knowing the weaknesses of their enemies and how best to hurt them. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 Timeskip Manchester was attacked by the Simurgh. It is believed she may have been targeting Lord Walston.Manchester, June 5th, 2012 // Simurgh Notes: Defeat, no kill. Target/consequence: still unknown. Tie to Lord Walston? - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 It is unknown to what extent the city was quarantined. Post-Timeskip A deviant parahuman rampaged in Ireland.A case fifty-three appearance in Ireland, with deaths. - Excerpt from Interlude 26.x Gold Morning Gold Morning began with Scion devastating the largest island,It gathered its power, then aimed at the nearest, largest population center. Kevin Norton’s birthplace. The golden light speared forth, and the island shattered, folding, parts of it rising from the ocean. Crumpled like paper in a fist. The entity did not eliminate the smoke or the waves that followed. It simply let the aftermath occur. - Excerpt from Interlude 26.x doubtlessly destroying Britain and no doubt wrecking a large area of the archipelago.Withdrawal said. “I had family in Scotland when Gold Morning happened, but that was so far away, and I only ever saw them once every five years. Didn’t really impact me. Today was the first time someone I know has died.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.3 Trivia *This page was created to place events in the entire region on one page, for sanity. **The smaller islands grouped within the Atlantic Isles includes but is not limited to; the Hebrides, Mann, Orkney Islands, Shetland Islands, the Scillonians, and Wight. Site Navigation Category:Locations